1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for transferring images produced by liquid developer in electrophotographic processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a liquid development of latent images in electrophotography is usually carried out on a selenium photosensitive member in Xerography or a photosensitive member (e.g. U.S. Ser. No. 563,899, filed July 8, 1966 and U.S. Ser. No. 571,538, filed Aug. 10, 1966) having an insulating layer on a photoconductive layer and the surface being smooth. The image thus developed often flows due to the smooth surface of the photosensitive member, and the presence of carrier liquid. In other words, the toner in the developed image flows since the Coulomb's force of the charge of the latent image for retaining the toner is overcome by the flowing action of the carrier liquid caused by movement of the photosensitive member, for example, rotation of a drum photosensitive member. As a result, disorder of toner image occurs, that is, even a slight external force disturbs the developed toner image.
For the purpose of improving the transferring efficiency and obtaining high speed development, it is preferable to use a liquid developer having relatively low electric resistance such as 1 .times. 10.sup.10 - 5 .times. 10.sup.12 .OMEGA.. cm. However, in such a case the neutralization of charge of the latent image rapidly proceeds and therefore, Coulomb's force is decreased rapidly and thereby the image flow becomes remarkable.